


En mi mundo

by LisPhantomhive



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisPhantomhive/pseuds/LisPhantomhive
Summary: Ji Yong Kwon, mejor conocido como G-Dragon, es el mejor rapero de Seúl, ícono de su industria y con fama reconocida tanto dentro como fuera de su país, todo el mundo pensaría que es la persona más feliz de este mundo.Pero no es así, no es más que un solitario cantante que siente al mundo en contra de si.Todo cambia cuando conoce al misterioso rapero llamado TOP, notando rápidamente que él es la pieza que faltaba en su vida.





	

—Y con eso hemos terminado.

El grupo de personas dentro de aquella estancia dedicada a la sesión de fotos agradeció, aplaudiendo por unos segundos al joven de cabello negro que dejaba sobre la mesa una máscara blanca antes de empezar a moverse para recoger y acomodar las cosas.

—G-Dragon, muchas gracias por tu duro trabajo, como siempre ha sido un placer trabajar contigo —un hombre de mediana edad se inclinó, tomándole de la mano con las dos suyas en un gesto de agradecimiento.

El chico respondió con una sonrisa—. Realmente agradezco que haya aceptado, siempre he admirado su trabajo.

El hombre sonrió y agitó su mano en un gesto de agradecimiento antes de girarse para atender a alguien que le estaba llamando.

Ji Yong Kwon era un joven de 21 años de piel pálida, cabello negro y facciones delicadas que más de una vez había sido catalogado como una de las personas más atractivas de toda Corea del sur, aunque realmente pocos llegaban a notar ese brillo de soledad que destellaba en sus ojos con excepción de su único amigo, YoungBae.

—Ji Yong, vámonos —su mánager lo llamó, haciendo que él se despidiera del staff con una sonrisa y lo siguiera—. Tienes tiempo libre hasta las cinco de la tarde, de ahí tienes una reunión con el CEO de la compañía.

—Pero la presentación de mi canción iba a ser mañana…—suspiró, recargando la cabeza en el asiento una vez se encontraban dentro del auto.

—No es nada relacionado con la canción, es un proyecto nuevo —el hombre lo miró de reojo y suspiró de igual forma—. Deberías de llamar a Taeyang, tienes dos horas libres y quizá él también lo esté.

—Sí… quizá lo haga.

El resto del viaje calló en silencio, Ji Yong miraba entre su teléfono y el camino en cortos intervalos mientras que el manager le miraba por el rabillo del ojo y dejaba salir uno que otro suspiro.

—Estaré aquí a las cinco, asegúrate de estar listo —Ji Yong asintió, alejándose del auto y abriendo la puerta hacia su casa.

—Estoy en casa…—susurró, mirando al suelo cuando sus dos perros corrieron hacia él—, Eh, Jolie, Gaho, ¿cómo han estado hoy? —Preguntó, acariciándole las cabezas.

Los dos animales ladraron animadamente en respuesta, mirándole entusiasmadamente y con amor.

—¿Tienen hambre? —Se levantó, caminando hasta la cocina de dónde sacó dos bolsas de alimento para perro y que vació en dos recipientes metálicos que dejó frente a ellos, quienes permanecieron mirándole con entusiasmo—. Adelante —dijo, sonriendo cuando ambos empezaron a comer rápidamente.

El joven se levantó y miró alrededor de su enorme casa, cada habitación era lo suficientemente grande como para tener, por lo menos, a dos personas viviendo ahí, pero él se encontraba completamente solo. Su casi mansión estaba vacía casi todo el día, siendo los dos jóvenes sharpei los únicos seres vivos que correteaban por ella, esperando su regreso con entusiasmo.

Ji Yong no podía mentir, se sentía solo y en algunas ocasiones deprimido, sí, quizá era el rapero más famoso de Seúl y uno de los íconos de _YG Entertainment_ , quizá podía ser la octava persona más rica del país, pero el dinero no significaba felicidad y él sabía perfectamente eso.

No tenía amigos además de YoungBae, mejor conocido como Taeyang y que conocía desde que ambos tenían trece años y decidieron convertirse en cantantes, tener una carrera exitosa y preservar su amistad, Ji Yong realmente agradecía esto, siendo su amista la única cosa que lo mantenía lejos de pensamientos suicidas, en realidad. Los demás artistas no eran capaces de ver a Ji Yong, solo veían a G-Dragon, el famoso rapero; el intentar hacer amigos o incluso tener novia, solo había conseguido dos cosas, primero, descubrir que había muchísima gente superficial y, segundo, que era gay.

Con todo lo ocurrido, había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba predestinado a ser una famoso rapero, pero que su vida personal pasaba a segundo plano y que en esta vida solo se podía tener una cosa.

—Oye, ¿estás ocupado? Tengo tiempo libre y me preguntaba si podrías venir —preguntó cuándo su amigo contestó la llamada.

_“¡Ji! Oye que es raro escuchar esas palabras de ti”_ Le escuchó reír _“Me encantaría, pero realmente no puedo. Estoy trabajando en estos momentos y hoy es el cumpleaños de la madre de Hyorin, prometía que iría.”_

—Entiendo, está bien, puedo verte después —luchó por ocultar el temblor en su voz—. Deséale a la madre de Hyorin un feliz cumpleaños de mi parte.

_“Lo haré y, Ji, enserio lo siento.”_

Ji Yong pudo escuchar cuan triste se sentía así que decidió no hacerlo sentir mal—. Enserio que lo entiendo, Bae, no te preocupes.

_“Gracias, nos vemos.”_

G-Dragon se dejó caer en el sillón con un pesado suspiro sobre el sillón, pensando en qué es lo que se supone debería de hacer durante todo ese tiempo, sintiendo que de solo pensarlo se sentía solitario. Después de varios minutos, sus perros subieron a acostarse sobre su estómago y piernas, quedándose dormidos después de unos segundos—. Por lo menos ustedes dos se tienen a ustedes mismos… —sonrió, acariciándoles levemente.

—Ji Yong, ya es hora —brincando y por poco mandando a sus dos perros al suelo por la voz de su manager puesto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, abrió  los ojos.

—Lo siento… me he quedado dormido aparentemente —se sentó, ayudando a sus perros a alcanzar el piso—. Taeyang no ha podido venir así que… sí.

—Vamos, sabes lo puntual que es —el hombre salió de la casa mientras el cantante se preparaba y acomodaba la ropa, mirándose en el espejo para arreglar cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar.

—

—Ji Yong, es bueno verte, por favor toma asiento —Hyun-Suk sonrió, apuntando el asiento frente a su escritorio.

El rapero se dio cuenta que además de su manager y la gente que usualmente se encontraba por ahí había un hombre de cabello que lo miraba. Haciendo una leve reverencia se sentó, decidiendo ignorarlo por ahora.

—Estoy ansioso por escuchar tu nueva canción, pero no estamos aquí para hablar sobre eso, estamos aquí para proponer algo —dijo, esperando a que Ji Yong asintiera antes de continuar—. Estoy ansioso por escuchar una colaboración de ti con una persona en específico, estoy seguro de que sonarán muy bien.

Al joven lo tomó por sorpresa el escuchar aquellas palabras, en lo que llevaba de carreara, nunca le habían pedido colaborar con alguien en específico, solo que debía de hacer una colaboración y él por supuesto había escogido a YoungBae. Se sintió inseguro, ¿qué pasaría si no podía relacionarse con esa persona? Estaba seguro que él o ella era igual de superficial que todos los demás.

Pero claro, no podía decir que no, ni siquiera era una pregunta para empezar.

—Su nombre es Choi Seung Hyun.

Miró al hombre que estaba sentado en la otra silla, no se veía como un _idol_ , ¿acaso era un _trainee_?

—Oh, TOP no está aquí, no pudo venir por una reunión, pero lo conocerás pronto. Él es su manager, el señor Chang.

—Un gusto conocerlo, Ji Yong. —Dijo amablemente—. Estoy seguro de que podrá trabajar con TOP perfectamente bien.

TOP, Choi Seung Hyun, el nombre no sonaba ninguna campana dentro de su mente, estaba casi seguro de que debía de ser un _trainee_ y seguramente era uno muy privilegiado.

—Daré lo mejor de mí. —Respondió, mirando al manager que se veía levemente entretenido por su expresión de confusión.

—¡Bien! Sabía que podía contar contigo —Hyun-Suk sonrió de nuevo—. Posiblemente mañana, cuando nos presentes tu canción, podrás conocerle.

—Eso sería perfecto, señor —Respondió, poniéndose de pie cuando los demás lo hicieron.

Dejó el edificio preguntándose qué es lo que debía de hacer, siendo honesto consigo mismo, la idea de trabajar con un principiante no le agradaba del todo, se sentía usado. Él había trabajado duramente para alcanzar el lugar que ahora pisaba, había sudor y sangre, literalmente cuando se cayó del escenario una vez una ocasión, para alcanzarlo; ¿por qué un novato iba a usar su fama para subir más rápidamente? Sin mencionar que no había asistido a la primera reunión. Pero no se atrevía a decir nada de esto, iba a ser un problema si lo hacía…

_Para: Tae_

_Hey, ¿conoces a alguien que tenga el nombre de Choi Seung Hyun? Creo que le llaman TOP también._

Envió el mensaje rápidamente, confiando más en su amigo que en cualquier otra persona de la compañía.

Entró al automóvil, dejándose caer en el asiento del automóvil, navegando entre las páginas para encontrar más acerca de este hombre misterioso. Era difícil encontrar información acerca de él, solo había algunos fans diciendo que _era jodidamente atractivo_ y un rapero excelente, pero no podía encontrar muchas imágenes, solo unas cuantas que mostraban a un hombre con lentes y cubre bocas que ocultaba su cara mayormente y otras de alguien cantando un poco lejos; podía ver unos cabellos azules por ahí, pero nada más.

Cuando estaba por darse por vencido, encontró una página que atrajo su atención—. Todo sobre TOP —leyó, haciendo clic en el enlace, esperando poder encontrar algo interesante.

—TOP es tierno, nació en bla, bla… es —se detuvo cuando una imagen apareció, mostraba a un hombro de lentes obscuros con cabello azul eléctrico, no podía verle completamente bien, pero demonios, algo dentro de sí le hizo incapaz de mover los ojos de la imagen.

—M-Manager, _hyung_ , quiero conocerle…


End file.
